


How did you train the horses

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pony Play, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal clear out clean the barn when they discover a trunk with some horse gear, Hannibal takes advantage of the situation and uses some of the gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you train the horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



Despite Hannibal wanting to spend the weekend at his home in Baltimore he had agreed to spend it at Will’s. Helping him pack items so they were able to move in together. The house had been mostly boxed and moved. But Will said he could use a hand to do the barn.

Hannibal was helping to box his tools when he pulled out a rather old trunk. He opened it up to, pulling the pieces out and seeing what was salvageable.

‘You never mentioned having horses’ Hannibal said looking over at Will and holding up an old leather headstall.

‘Huh’ Will said as he walked over closer to the trunk Hannibal was peering into. ‘It must be from the last owners. Anything good?’

‘It seems to be fairly old but in good condition’ Hannibal said as he removed a riding crop from the trunk, placing twirling it in his fingers.

Will smirked. ‘I prefer the whips with the knots on the end personally’ He said to Hannibal who raised an eyebrow. Will peered over into the box pulling out some leather straps with a chain linking them. ‘Either horses or they were into something else entirely’ He said holding the contraption up in front of him.

Hannibal chuckled lightly. ‘Hobbles. Used to prevent a horse from moving or striking out’

Will looked over at Hannibal, a smirk dancing on his features. ‘You seem to know more than what you are letting on here’

‘My family owned horses when I was little. I used to help saddling the horse to the cart or to ride’ Hannibal said as he returned to twisting the crop around in his hands as Will eyed it playfully.

‘And how exactly did you use to _saddle_ up the horse?’ Will said, facing Hannibal with his head cocked slightly to the side.

Hannibal hummed as he took Will in, smelling the change in the air as Will stepped closer to him. ‘Let me show you’ He said as Will smiled wider.

Will went a little redder in the face as he watched the crop to Hannibal’s other hand. Hannibal reached out pulling Will into a kiss, which was returned with as much vigour. Will feeling playful, grabbed the front of Hannibal’s pants. Feeling Hannibal hardening as he continued exploring his mouth with his tongue.

‘So how exactly did you use to train those horses’ Will said as he broke apart from Hannibal’s lips with a soft laugh. Gripping the lapels of his jacket as his hands moved down undoing the buttons.

‘Let me show you’ Hannibal said leading Will to a stall in the barn. Hannibal produced the hobbles.

Hannibal pulled him back in for a kiss as he worked the jumper off Will, casting it to the side and ripping off his flannelette shirt. Pieces of it falling to the ground.

‘Hey I still need my clothes’ Will said in a small protest, his voice however was more provocative at Hannibal. He knew how much Hannibal hated him for wearing it but he liked having some of his old clothing.

‘Hold out your wrists’ He said to Will who looked up at him smirking. The excitement pumping through his veins as Hannibal tightened them around his wrists, clinking whenever he moved them.  

Hannibal grabbed the back of Will’s neck, pulling him in again as he kissed him, then placing a hand over Will’s eyes as he pulled away.

Will couldn’t say it wasn’t turning him on, feeling the strain in his pants already, he smiled as he felt a piece of fabric, most likely the ruminants of his shirt being now tied around his eyes.

‘I don’t get to watch you work’ Will said, slightly bemused.

He could hear Hannibal walking around him, his feet crunching on the ground, then he was in his ear whispering, causing Will to jump at the warmth of breath that ghosted his ear and neck. ‘Be still, my love’

He heard something being thrown up, then felt his arms being lifted above his head. ‘Hannibal, what are you doing’ Will said with a slight laugh bubbling through.

‘Just preparing you’ Hannibal said from somewhere near the front of Will.

Will smiled as he felt Hannibal undoing his belt, his jeans being casually worked down his legs with his boxers. He felt the coldness of the air on his heated flesh, tingling with anticipation of what was to come next.

‘Oowww’ Will yelped in surprise as he felt the crop land square on his buttocks. He felt the sting it left where the flesh was hotter, causing him to move slightly.

‘Stay still’ Hannibal said and Will could hear the smirk in his voice.

Will let out a laugh. ‘I bet your enjoying this too much Dr. Lecter’ He said, teasing Hannibal as he shuffled his position.

He let out another yelp of surprise as he felt the crop on him again, this time against the top of his thighs. Will let out a small moan afterwards as he tilted his head back, feeling how hard he was getting from this.

‘I’m sorry, who is enjoying this’ Hannibal asked amused as he faced Will, lifting his chin with the whip as he removed the blind fold and walked around to the back of Will.

‘You-Aahhh!’ Will started but yelled as the crop smacked him again, but not with as much sting as the earlier ones, this was more of a tease as Hannibal stroked his back now with it making Will shiver delightfully.

‘Oh god… Hannibal’ He gasped in between moans as Hannibal continued his stroking of the whip over Will’s body, walking around. Stroking his erect cock which was leaking as he looked at Will with a small twisted smile.

‘Hannibal…. Please’ Will begged as his body shivered in pleasure again as Hannibal moved around.

‘Tut tut’ Hannibal said amused as he stood behind Will. ‘It seems that the whip does nothing really for you, although it has provided some better manners’ He smirked as he slowly dragged the whip over Will’s pert ass, making his hips buck and watching as Will tilted his head back, throat exposed as he let out a low moan of pleasure.

‘It seems I shall have to think of a better way to train you’ Hannibal said as he picked up Will’s belt.

‘Open’ Hannibal simply said as he approached Will, belt held out for him to bite down on.

Will who looked up at Hannibal lustfully opened his mouth, feeling the leather press against his lips and sitting gently over his tongue where he could bite down on it.

Hannibal stroked his jaw, leaning in a kissing his bottom lip, biting it as he pulled back making Will thrust into him begging for him for more. He walked around to his back, hand tracing his collar bone as he did, all the while as Will watched him walk around him.

Will moaned as he felt Hannibal’s hands on his back, one sliding up to where his hands were while the other slid down, between his cheeks. Will didn’t know how, as he didn’t hear anything, but he felt a lubed finger of Hannibal’s pressing into his body working him open as his mouth lent over and kissed his neck, tracing along his carotid artery with his tongue, as Will moaned louder.

Hannibal started stretching him and teasing him open, readying him to be taken. Will moaned as his body tensed, cock twitching in pleasure as Hannibal widened his hole. Hannibal withdrew causing Will to turn his head to try and look, but he moaned loudly as he then felt three fingers pushing inside.

His breath hitched as abdominal muscles continuously contracted and strained with his growing orgasm, threatening to spill before Hannibal was even penetrating him with his hard cock. Will could feel it from behind as Hannibal kept teasing him open, the stiffness rubbing through the fabric on his body.

‘Hnnnbll’ Will drooled around the belt a few minutes later, unable to wait any longer as he felt the air dancing along his neck where Hannibal had laughed at his name being used as a plea for more.

‘Do you wish for me to take you like this’ Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear and his hand moved down Will’s arm and lifted his chin, holding his throat.

Will nodded, trying to look to plead with him to take him. Hannibal shifted behind him, then he felt his hot throbbing cock against his flushed exposed cheeks. Will moaned as Hannibal entered him, one hand staying around his throat to support him while the other slid down, holding his groin as Hannibal pushed into him harder.

He hissed slightly around the pain, but it was sending shivers through his body. Prolonging the orgasm as he felt Hannibal twitch, his hot cock inside of him, pulsing and ready to fuck him hard.

He felt Hannibal slamming into him, each stroke calculated to tease his prostate, Hannibal’s hand wrapping around his own cock as his hips began to buck in the fevered frenzy. Will moaned louder, feeling Hannibal in his suit still behind his, the friction of the fabric burn and rub against his bare skin sending him over as he felt his hot breath bearing down his neck with an occasional kiss or bite.

Will moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him, feeling Hannibal suck on his neck hard as he came at the same time. He breathed out the last moan, long and exhausting, going limp and only being held up by the rope attached to the hobbles around his wrist. He barely noticed Hannibal freeing them, until he felt his arms around him.

‘I’m gonna… need a shower… before we go’ Will chuckled into Hannibal suit as he looked up at him, breathless.

Hannibal smiled, exposing his teeth as he kissed Will. Pulling back Will saw the sweat on his brow, pulling back slightly, he saw the creases he had made in his suit and how dishevelled Hannibal looked when his hair was out of place.

‘I think we both will’ Hannibal said as he smiled back at Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-cann-ibal


End file.
